Safe
This is a song written about the Hunger Games by Taylor Swift, if anyone hasn't seen it. I thought this kind of suit's Ember's past a lot, especially the day when he was born. The first lyrics are in Talon Snr.'s point of view. The rest is in Ember's. Story Lyrics Thoughts + Talon singing ---- "I'll always be with you, Ember." "Talon? TALON!!!!" Ember looked up to see Bone's face, streaked with blood. His hatred for that evil tom boiled inside him, but he couldn't make a sound that didn't betray his emotion. All he felt now was sadness. Because Talon was gone. Because she was the only one who ever cared about him or loved him. Where was she now? Would StarClan take her in because of what he'd done? That didn't matter to him now. Because she was gone. I remember tears streaming down your face When I said, I'll never let you go When all those shadows almost killed your light I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight... Just close your eyes The sun is going down You'll be all right No one can hurt you now Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound. "Daddy? Why is there blood on your paws?" Ember stood at the bottom of the cherry blossom tree where he met his daughter, Talon, named after his mate. "I hate them. I hate them all. They took her away from me!" "Who, daddy?" "Your mother, the only cat I loved in this universe, my entire world..." "Don't worry daddy, I can be your world." Talon's eyes shone with innocence and happiness. It was at that moment that Ember realised he had something else to protect. "My sweet, sweet Little Talon," he mewed softly. "Of course you are my world." When did I make those eyes go dull? Don't you dare look out your window darling Everything's on fire The war outside our door keeps raging on Hold onto this lullaby Even when the music's gone Ember sat down and stroked his daughter's fur as she went to sleep. He could see her mother in her- in the softness of her pelt and the striking, azure colour of her eyes. "Daddy, what was my mommy like?" Talon whispered. "Close your eyes, and I'll tell you." "Okay." Talon's eyelids fluttered closed and Ember felt a tugging pain in his chest as old memories stirred inside him. "She was the most beautiful cat in the world," Ember mewed softly. "She looked like you." Just close your eyes The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can hurt you now Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound "Who killed her?" Talon asked sweetly, her voice getting softer as she drifted off to sleep. Bone, ''he wished he could say. ''It was all Bone's fault. His daughter's breathing slowed. She was asleep now. "I did. It's all my fault." He curled up next to her. As sleep came over him, he thought he heard his dead mate's voice beside him, and he smelled her scent. "Just close your eyes You'll be alright Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound..." Category:Songfics